The present development relates to a hinge assembly and door mounting system including same, particularly adapted for use in operatively and releasably connecting an appliance door to an appliance body so that the door is manually movable between opened and closed positions relative to a chamber (e.g., a cooking chamber) defined by the body. The hinge assembly and door mounting system are simplified, more reliable and more cost-effective as compared to conventional arrangements.